The Perfect Ending to a Saturday
by Ariannah360
Summary: That morning, Blossom thought she'd never get any rest, but along came Brick shaking up her stressful little world. Oneshot, Reds. Rewritten Version.


Hey persons of the world :I

…

REVISED AND REWRITTEN, BITCHES. BASK IN THE AWESOMENESS THAT IT IS BLOSSOM AND BRICK.

This actually has a _LOT _less cursing than the original oneshot. I decided to change things up in this.

I want you guys to think of this like an anime. Blossom's hair is let down, up to her thighs, and she's wearing whatever you'd expect her to wear at home, just so you can get an image of how this looks.

**Blossom's POV**

The average 17 year old would be hanging out with her friends on a Saturday night. Well, not for me. I have a pack load of stuff to do this weekend, which _completely _sucks butt. Scribble, scribble, scribble.

I was doing an essay, but somehow ended up drawing a squirrel…I really gotta stop hanging out with Bubbles too much. I shuffled my feet under the desk. My eyes drooped towards the clock that read 9:42 A.M. Super. I heavily dropped my head on the desk, causing my friggin' pen to fall along with my paper. I groaned.

"Blossom." I slowly pulled my head up at the sound of my name. I mumbled what sound like a "What". Buttercup snapped her fingers at me, which really annoyed the crap out of me. "C'mon, dude. BREAKFAST!"

I fell out of my chair from the sudden yell. She chuckled and walked over to me. "Blossom, take a fucking load off. You need it." I sighed. She was right…Whoa, wait a minute. She was _right. _Hm…Well done, BC. I got up and smoothed out my hair. BC pursed her lips and said, "That's not gonna make it look better." I rolled my eyes and walked downstairs with her.

"Good morning Professor, Bubbles," I greeted sleepily. Bubbles raised an eyebrow. She was sitting at the table eating pancakes. Sweet momma, those looked good. I ran over to the leftovers, but oh clumsy me and that freaking chair. I groaned yet again. The professor just gave me that 'Wtf?' face. I got back up and brushed it off my shoulder as if nothing happened.

I got my pancakes and ate them like no tomorrow. And if you're wondering, yes, my family was staring at me again. I put my plate in the sink and waved bye to the confused family members. I speed walked to the door, but, as usual, it had other freaking plans as to how I was getting out. I pulled the door back to have it stub my damn toe. "FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!" Trying so damn hard not to say it this loud.

Forgot my shoes…

I put on my black flats and ran outside towards the park. "Oi…peace and quiet." I slumped down the trunk of a tree. I sighed heavily and closed my eyes.

…

"OH EM GEE, IT'S BLOSSOM UTONIUM!" Ugh, freaking tourists. Don't get me wrong, I like being praised as a role model and stuff, but it gets kind of annoying after a while when it's up to the point where you can't stand in public without _some_one asking for an autograph.

I got up and smiled at the teenage girls just a few years younger than me. After taking a picture and signing a tissue (Yes, a tissue) I walked home. I stopped right in front of it. I tilted my head and flew up to the roof. I hugged my knees and looked ahead at the morning sky. I sighed.

"I _do _need a break…"

"You really do." I snapped my head around to see, surprise surprise, Brick.

"Why are you here?" I asked defensively. He sarcastically put his hand over his heart and said, "Because you're my Shuga Momma." I raised an eyebrow.

"Didja finish the essay?" he asked, sitting next to me. "Nope," I bitterly replied. I looked at the sky again.

"High school hates me, doesn't it?" I mostly asked myself. Brick smiled immaturely and said, "Yeah, it does. Just like meeeee." I rolled my eyes irritated. I got up and climbed into my room through the window with Brick following. "Fuck off."

"Goddamn, this work's gotten you up to the point of cursing? You must be really stressed."

"Even more so now that _you're_ here."

"Okay, now that's just rude."

"Just _get out_."

"Make me." I looked at him incredulously. He was grinning like an idiot.

"Why would you wanna be here?"

"Like I said earlier. You're my Shuga Momma. Deal."

I punched his shoulder angrily. "HEY! Violence leads to nothing!" he mocked me in a higher voice.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Spill the beans."

He snorted in laughter. "Who the fuck says 'spill the beans'?"

"I do! Now tell me why you came to my house."

"Wanna know why?" he asked, picking up a pink yoyo on the floor and playing around with it. I nodded, raising an eyebrow at him.

He looked at me. "I like you, Blossom."

I laughed. "Okay, _I like you, too_. You had your fun, now seriously, spill it."

"You really think I'm joking?" he asked, an interested smile dancing across his lips.

"Well, duh. I mean, you can't really like me."

"You're the most amazing girl I've ever met," he said, never letting the smile fade.

I blinked at him. "What."

"Well, you're crazy smart, though not as smart as yours truly, you're actually really likeable, mature, beautiful, and kinda cute on top of that –"

"W-Wait! Gimme a sec," I cut him off, rubbing my cheeks and turning away. My face felt so warm, I could've sworn I probably had a fever. I played with my hair, thinking about what he'd said. It was sweet. Almost too sweet for a Rowdyruff.

Then again, he did gloat about himself between his compliments. Yeah, that's basically screams "Brick". Even when admiring someone else, he never gives up to opportunity to brag. I smiled at that.

"That was cute," I finally said, my back still facing him. I then turned around and faced him with a smirk. "But not as cute as me."

He returned the simper, and then unexpectedly swooped in and kissed me. Needless to say, I was caught off guard. Before I could kiss him back, which I was _not _about to do, he pulled away and looked at me with a grin.

I could see why, considering my cheeks were redder than his hat and I stood there with a dumbfounded expression.

Then, I smiled. "You're a liar."

"What?"

"You said you hated me earlier."

"Meh. Hate, love, they're basically the same thing."

I stood on the tips of my toes and kissed him again, this time deepening it.

When I pulled away, I grinned at him. "So…what d'you say we work on that essay together?"

He smiled back and playfully curtsied. "Why, I'd be delighted to." I laughed and hunched my shoulders up.

**END**

Like a fucking boss, son. I like this version better than the last one. WAAAAAAAAAY too OOC for Blossom.


End file.
